


X Amount of Words

by snowyalice



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyalice/pseuds/snowyalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mavin Prompt from thefaultinourserenity: Gavin’s hasn’t been back to England for ages, and his accent is starting to slip into a type of half american-half english accent. First just a few words that are barely noticeable, but then Michael realises that Gavin doesn’t say his name in the normal way anymore.<br/>So Michael tries and tries to convince Gav to go back to England to shoot some slow-mo guy stuff, because he’s worried that if he doesn’t Gav will lose his accent, and that’s something Michael really loves about Gavin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X Amount of Words

It was just simple words at first. Tiny insignificant words.

Michael first started noticing during a Let’s Play.

“Let’s make the floor of the house out of grass” yelled Gavin as they attempted to build yet another house. Michael looked at Gavin. He’d said  _Gr-ass_ , not  _gr-arse_. Not some stupid English way of saying it but the full blown American way. Michael shrugged, probably just a fluke.

But it kept happening. Gavin would ask for a bottle of coke, the o being dragged out. Gavin’s a’s started getting shorter, he dropped his g’s. Everyday Michael would notice a new word being pronounced differently.

Until the worst happened.

Michael was sitting at his desk editing a video, Gavin dicking about with Ray.

“Hey Michael, wanna go for a drink later?” Gavin asked. It was a harmless enough question.

Michael stared at Gavin. He had said  _Michael_  not some stupid approximation but actually  _Michael_.

“So, what do you say?” asked Gavin, waiting for Michael’s reply.

“Nah, I’m really busy with stuff, maybe another night?” said Michael. Gavin nodded and he & Ray left.

Michael looked at his lap. He wasn’t  _Mi-cool_  anymore, not Gavin’s little Mi-cool, just Michael. He had never hated his name so much than at that exact moment. He wanted the old Gavin back, the one who said weird words and pronounced the simplest things in the stupidest ways.

Michael was going to get Gavin’s accent back. And there was only one way he was going to do that.

——–

“Hey Gavin” Michael said randomly one morning “Don’t you ever miss The Slo-Mo Guys? Don’t you ever want to go back to England to make more episodes, you know for the fans?”

“Yeah, but right now my job is here” said Gavin, looking at Michael “Plus I could make Slo-Mo Guys here. Why does it have to be in England?”

“But don’t you miss Dan?” pushed Michael “Would you like to see him again?”

“I do miss Dan, but we still email each other” replied Gavin “Plus he’s really busy right now, we wouldn’t be able to make The Slo-Mo Guys right now.”

——-

Over the next week Michael tried many different methods in convincing Gavin to visit England.

“Do you miss you parents?” asked Michael to Gavin.

“Yeah sure I do” said Gavin still focusing on the video he was editing.

“Don’t you want to visit them? Go and stay with them for a while?” asked Michael, trying to evoke some emotion from Gavin.

“They know that I’m really busy here. That my home’s here” said Gavin “We Skype all the time though so I do see them. Plus plane tickets are really expensive.” Gavin turned his seat to face Michael.

“Is there a reason you’re asking me all these questions?” asked Gavin.

“Oh no, I was just curious” said Michael hastily covering up his motives.

——-

It was a fool proof plan. There was no way Gavin wouldn’t take this offer to go back to Britain up.

“Hey, what’s this?” asked Gavin walking into the office and picking up an envelope off his desk. Opening it up Gavin discovered a return ticket to the UK.

“Did you do this?” asked Gavin looking at Michael. Luckily they were alone in the office. “Why did you by me a ticket to the UK, are you trying to get rid of me? Is that why you were asking me all those questions about my parents and Dan?”

“No I’m not trying to get rid of you! It’s a return ticket if you hadn’t noticed. It’s just..” Michael sighed “It’s just you’re starting to lose your stupid accent.”

“I thought you hated my accent” said Gavin “You guys are always making fun of it. Making fun of how I said certain words.”

“I don’t hate your accent and although how you say some things is annoying there’s some words that I miss you saying” said Michael looking at Gavin “You don’t say my name the same anymore.”

“So that’s what’s this is about, you miss how I say your name” chuckled Gavin pulling Michael into a hug “Fine, I’ll use you stupid ticket as long as you do one thing.”

“What’s that?”

“You’ve got to come with me, my little Mi-cool.”


End file.
